<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Shouldn’t Have Happened, Not Like That by ChaseTheFearAway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062145">It Shouldn’t Have Happened, Not Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheFearAway/pseuds/ChaseTheFearAway'>ChaseTheFearAway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Cody is doing his best, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Just angst, Obi-Wan’s death, Off-screen Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Umbara (mentioned), codywan - Freeform, no beta we die like men, rako hardeen arc, s4e15 “Deception”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheFearAway/pseuds/ChaseTheFearAway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody was on Coruscant, sitting alone in a booth when Rex commed with the news.</p><p>He didn’t believe his brother, of course; how could he? Cody had <i>just had </i> a kriffing conversation with general Kenobi.</p><p>His general couldn’t be <i> dead.</i></p><p>—x—</p><p>Basically a two shot about Cody and his reaction to Obi-Wan’s death in s4e15 “Deception” in the Rako Hardeen arc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Boil, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something and here it is, sorry if Cody and Boil are ooc, I sacrificed realism for drama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody was almost done with mission reports when he ran out of caf. Sighing, he pushed himself out of the small chair behind his tiny desk in the minuscule officer’s quarters. He walked down the long, familiar grey halls to the mess, which was empty except for a few straggling clones and... General Kenobi.</p><p>“Ah, commander,” Kenobi said, turning around to face Cody as he approached the caf station. “Still finishing up the mission reports?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, sir,” Cody replied with his usual dry humour, pouring the rest of the pot into his cup. Obi-Wan made an “mmm” sound of confirmation, nursing a cup of tea.</p><p>“Not out with your brothers, then? Most of the men made a beeline for 79’s as soon as the drop ships docked. Best to make the most of our couple cycles’ leave,” Obi-Wan remarked, throwing back the rest of his tea and placing the empty cup down on the counter.</p><p>“Reports need to get done, General.”</p><p>“Cody.” Obi-wan’s tone turned a little bit serious. “I didn’t pull strings with the council to have you holed up in your room doing reports. No one would think less of you if you went out and celebrated with the men.”</p><p>“I prefer to be on top of things, sir.” Besides, Cody didn’t want to give Boil the satisfaction of finally convincing him to go out and “relax with the vode”. </p><p>“And I admire that about you, Cody, but even you need time to get away from the war.”</p><p>Cody decided not to open the figurative can of worms that was the argument that <i>the clone troopers were made for this war,</i> and instead took a long gulp of his caf. He winced slightly at the bitter flavour before taking another sip.</p><p>“I should make sure that Boil and the men haven’t gotten in trouble with the Guard yet,” Cody mused aloud, and Obi-Wan smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with well worn smile lines and—</p><p>No. That was not important. At <i>all.</i></p><p>The sound of Obi-Wan’s commlink chiming startled Cody out of his daze. <i>He was a Marshall commander, he shouldn’t have been in a daze in the first place—</i></p><p><i>“Obi-Wan,” </i>General Windu’s voice chimed through the commlink, slightly distorted.<i> “We need you in the council room. It’s an emergency.”</i> Judging by his General’s eyes widening and face shifting into surprise, Cody guessed emergency meetings weren’t called often.</p><p><i>“And—“ </i>General Windu paused, and Cody swore he heard the Jedi take a long, exasperated breath on the other end of the commlink.<i> “Could you contact Skywalker? He isn’t answering his comm.” </i>The words sounded slightly muffled, as if through clenched teeth.</p><p>“I believe Anakin is out with Ahsoka right now,” Obi-Wan answered. “I’ll comm him.”</p><p><i>“Thank you,” </i>Windu replied, and the connection went out. Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to Cody. </p><p>“Well, duty calls, commander. I best be off. And— do yourself a favour and take the night off, would you?” His General added as an afterthought. “You deserve it.” Cody nodded, part of him that command training couldn’t tamp down feeling...<i> fuzzy </i>at Obi-Wan’s <i> you deserve it.</i> </p><p>Cody pointedly ignored that part of him.</p><p>After Obi-Wan left the mess hall, Cody decided to let the reports wait for once and celebrate with his brothers. He quickly chugged the rest of his coffee, before making a face and putting the dirty mug with the rest of the dishes. </p><p>He made his way out to the hangar bay, where a few men were getting on a drop ship. Wordlessly, he stepped onto the ship, grabbed hold of one of the handles and turned around to watch the doors close in front of his face with a pressurized<i> hiss.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey it’s tomorrow:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody had only been at 79’s for... and hour? Maybe two. Boil was positively <i>delighted </i>to see his commander push his way through the crowd and would remarking <i> “glad you made it, sir,” </i> with a victorious grin on his face.</p><p>Cody had to admit, it was fun to just enjoy himself with his brothers in the wake of a victory at a bar. Not that he’d ever tell Boil that. Or he might. Cody could see Boil occasionally look around for someone specific, turn to talk with or laugh with a brother who wasn’t there. <i>Waxer, </i>Cody knew. The two were the only two surviving of their batch, and they had practically been inseparable.</p><p>At least until Umbara.</p><p>This time, it was Cody’s own comm that startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the communicator on the van race he’d grabbed from the pile of upper body armour on the floor of his cabin before leaving.</p><p><i>Rex. </i>What would Rex need right now? Cody was under the impression that the 501st was on a supply run, not on leave.</p><p>Nevertheless, Cody picked up the call and walked to one of the quieter booths in the back of the bar.</p><p><i>“Vod.” </i>Oh no. That tone never meant anything good. Was it just Cody’s imagination running wild, or did Rex sound more tired than usual?</p><p>Cody marshalled his thoughts. “Rex,” he responded, inclining his head in greeting</p><p><i>“Have— where are you?” </i>Rex asked, looking around Cody’s surroundings.</p><p>“79’s,” Cody replied. “General Kenobi convinced me to take the night off.” It was only Cody’s close relationship with Rex that allowed him to see how the clone stiffened and took a quick breath, presumably at the mention of his General’s name. <i>That was odd,</i> Cody thought. Now he was <i>really </i>concerned.</p><p>Cody, not in the mood to avoid the purpose of Rex’s call any longer, sighed. “What’s happened, Rex.”</p><p>At that, Rex visibly stiffened, not expecting to be confronted in such a manner. He took a breath, looking down at his boots before meeting Cody’s gaze again.</p><p>
  <i>“Have you heard the news?”</i>
</p><p>“Rex, I’ve been in 79’s for the last two hours. I haven’t heard anything.” Rex sighed again, looking down and nodding, resigned.</p><p><i>“Vod, I—“</i> Rex broke off, taking a heaving breath.<i> “Cody... General Kenobi’s dead.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dead.</i>
</p><p>Cody preemptively rearranged his features into a mask of calm and indifference; the same face he would wear at parade rest. Cody took a deep breath, leaning more heavily on his elbows. Breaking his parade rest façade, he let his head fall into his hands.</p><p>“How?” Cody looked up. Rex’s face was sympathetic, looking at his brother. “How did— he die?” </p><p>Rex took another shuddering breath before answering, his composure breaking as well.</p><p>
  <i>“Sniper.”</i>
</p><p>No, that couldn’t be right. He was <i>General Kenobi, </i>the great Negotiator, master Jedi, the man that stayed behind to protect troopers, the man who stubbornly refused medical attention until all of the men had been seen to. He didn’t just—<i> die. </i>Especially not to a potshot in the middle of <i>Coruscant, </i>the safest place in the galaxy.</p><p>Cody’s façade broke a little bit more, and Rex picked up on his confusion and hesitant want for more details.</p><p>
  <i>“Commander Tano said— she said that they were chasing the sniper, and— he got a lucky hit.”</i>
</p><p><i>Lucky hit. </i>Suddenly, the fact that the Jedi were not invincible seemed all the more real. Cody had heard of the Jedi Generals dying in the line of fire before, but— this was <i>Obi-Wan. </i>At the end of the day, one well-placed shot could kill a Jedi just as easily as a clone.</p><p>Doing his best to get a hold on the self control that was slipping through his fingers, Cody cleared his throat and nodded his head.</p><p>“Thank you, Rex.” Rex nodded, a look of concern on his face that Cody was not used to being directed at him; the silent question of <i>are you alright, vod? </i>hanging unspoken in the air between them.</p><p>Cody watched as Rex’s image turned to indistinguishable blue lines, then faded out.</p><p>
  <i>Dead.</i>
</p><p>Cody’s head fell back into his hands, stubbornly keeping his emotions at bay. He was a <i>Marshal commander. </i>He was trained and <i>made </i>for exactly this; the death of his brothers. Death was what <i>happened </i>in war.</p><p>Somehow, that didn’t make him feel better.</p><p>A hand clapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Too many drinks, vod? Boil slid into the booth across from him, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face. Probably alcohol-induced, though Cody knew that Boil was never the one to drink more than he could handle. </p><p>Slowly, Boil realized that Cody had <i>not </i>had too many drinks, and he set his own bottle down on the table, face turning serious.</p><p>“Commander?” His voice was gentle, inviting in <i>a tell me what’s wrong </i>way, a tone Boil rarely used. Cody felt a hand clasping his shoulder in support, saw the shadow of Boil’s arm reaching across the table in the multicoloured strobe lights. </p><p><i>What the heck, </i>Cody decided. He swallowed, choosing his words carefully—</p><p>“General Kenobi’s dead.” So much for eloquence. Cody took a little bit of pride in how steady his voice was. He felt Boil’s hand go slack on his shoulder and looked up at the other clone, who’s face was slowly dissolving into despair and skepticism as he processed Cody’s words.</p><p>“General— he—“ Boil was losing more and more of his composure with every beat of the obnoxiously loud, indiscernible synthpop music blasting over the speakers. <i>“How?”</i></p><p>Cody felt a flicker of amusement flicker and then quickly die inside of him. His same question. </p><p>“He, General Skywalker anda Commander Tano were chasing down a sniper through Coruscant, and— lucky shot, Rex said.” Cody didn’t actually know if Skywalker was there, but “they,” referring to the Jedi, usually meant Obi-Wan, General Skywalker and Commander Tano.</p><p>Boil let out a defeated sigh, slumping forward and scrubbing his hands down his face, mussing his moustache before folding them under his chin, eyes following the small dancing blue lights on the table</p><p>“He can’t just— <i>die </i>here,” Boil snapped, hands falling down to the table with a smack due to him being fully armoured and leaning back against the cushions. “Not like this,” he added in a quiet defeated whisper. </p><p>“We should have <i>been </i>there, <i>protecting </i>him, hell, taking the <i>shot </i>for him—“</p><p>“And here we are, in 79’s, enjoying ourselves,” Cody nearly snarled. This wasn’t right. He had just seen General Kenobi, encouraging him to go out and enjoy himself.</p><p>And Cody had listened. And now his General was dead. The rational part of him knew that it wouldn’t have mattered if Cody had or hadn’t heeded Obi-Wan’s wish, but the rational part of him wasn’t in control right now.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Cody pieced more of his control back together and stood up, making his way back to the speeder bike.</p><p>Boil was right. Obi wan shouldn’t have gone out like this, quietly, with one well-placed shot. He should have been out on the field, fighting alongside Cody and his brothers, fighting for the Republic. It should have been a blaze of glory, if it ever had to happen.</p><p>It wasn’t. And nothing could change that now.</p><p>————————</p><p>Having long given up on finishing the reports, Cody was sitting in the small chair behind his tiny desk in the minuscule officer’s quarters with his head in his hands, defeated. The timed lights had gone out, so there was nothing to do except think.</p><p>Which was really not what he needed.</p><p>His datapad lit up with a blinding flash in the darkness. One of Cody’s forearms dropped to table, grabbed the pad and lifted it up. Squinting to adjust to the blue light,  Cody read the notification.</p><p>
  <i>Next Deployment: F...</i>
</p><p>That was all the header said with the space provided on the datapad.</p><p>
  <i>Next deployment.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>